


What If The Purebloods acted like the Hyuuga Clan?

by Valentine20xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: Within the Narutoverse, the Hyuuga clan are notorious for their treatment of the Branch Family, who are still members of their family, with even the narrative admitting that the brother of the current head was marked as such when Hiashi was named head of the clan.They marked them with a easily visible mark, which was passed on to their children, then limited what they could do, kept information from them, and generally treated them like they didn't exist or weren't meant to exist.Now, what would happen if the Purebloods did a version of the same thing to muggleborns...Like, well, say, Lily Evans...





	What If The Purebloods acted like the Hyuuga Clan?

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the broken body of what had been Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the runic brand passed onto him by his mother fading as his magic left his body. A quick query of the only other student there, Hermione Granger, he'd lost his footing as one of the staircases had been rotating, meaning there had been no stairs to catch his fall.  
He mused as to whether or not he should have let the Wizengamot pass the law requiring a indelible magical mark be placed on any wizard or witch of 'impure' ancestry. They now could easily require that a 'impure' wizard or witch be not allowed their wand except for within carefully controlled environments, meaning that several were sub-par in their understanding of some aspects of magic.  
The fatality rate of half-bloods and muggleborns had skyrocketed within even Hogwarts' walls, as even a tripping jinx, normally easily noticed and countered, became just as fatal as the Avada Kedavra killing curse. He contemplated the fact Ms. Granger was also marked, as a first-generation witch, thinking about bringing it up with Minerva at the end of term. A few moments later, he heard a scream, then decided against it, as he requested a house elf clean Ms. Granger off the hallway flooring.

He did however have a charm that kept students from going near the very edge of any unsafe part of the stairwell. The house elves were getting really annoyed with having to mop up people that had suspicious accidents...  
It didn't help.


End file.
